


good day for a swim?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles desires...sterek drabble - 6/25 - words of the day: beard, linger, rain





	good day for a swim?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles tries not to linger on the broad expanse of naked chest. His eyes trail up over the well-groomed beard to Derek’s kaleidoscope eyes. “Ahem, it’s a good day for swim?” voice cracking, he swallows hard, trying to stamp out the desire that’s wafting from his body.

“Are you asking me?” Derek steps up to him, almost chest to chest.

The smirk on Derek’s face tells Stiles that he knows exactly what he’s doing. Stiles’ fingers tremble as he lays a hand on the man’s chest. But before Stiles can do anything more, thunder booms and rain pelts the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
